Valentine's Day 2018 Event
Love is in the air, sweety! The great Valentine's ball is in preparation at Sweet Amoris. I hope you have practiced your dance steps. You can dance, right? Otherwise, you can let your partner guide you or take dance lessons. No matter what, you will be the most beautiful girl on the dance floor tonight! Event Summary During the 2018 Valentine's Day Event, players could participate by playing a rhythm game for any of the main boys, Nathaniel, Castiel, Lysander, Armin, and Kentin. It was possible to play the game three times a day for free, or the player could purchase more rounds of the game for 20AP. The player was able to choose which boy to dance with and could do so in any order. A new window would open, showing a picture of the prom background where the player could begin the minigame. If the player got 60% or more of the maximum score they would receive one event exclusive outfit item. A score below 60% resulted in no item given and the player would either need to wait 3 hours or pay 20AP to try again. Players needed to complete of five dances to receive the full event outfit that was exclusive to each boy and one final dance to receive a piece of an illustration. Once the illustration piece had been earned, players could no longer dance with that particular boy. There were a total of 20 outfit items to collect and five illustration pieces to complete the final illustration. The event ran from February 14th at 5am to February 23th at midnight for a total of 10 days. Announcement On February 14th 2018, the main administrator of My Candy Love opened a thread detailing the rewards of the event and how to get them. You can read the announcement here.. There was also a pop-up of Agatha to direct you to the event page. Mini-Game It's the great Valentine's Day ball at Sweet Amoris, and who says ball, says music! A timer will show the time remaining before you can play the mini-game again. The available rounds are symbolized by bubbles under the timer. In this mini-game you must click following the rhythm of the music in order to win points and unlock items for your outfits (1 game won = 1 clothing item). For each clothing item you get, you can choose the color you wish. The other colors will then be available at the shop. If you lack patience or dexterity, you can still take the dance lesson option: for 150 APs, you can unlock a full boy's outfit without any effort. Each item level is indicated by a crystal heart above the boys. Each time you get a clothing item, you will move to the next heart. Once you have all the outfits, the Valentine's illustration will be unlocked and added to your illustrations. Outfits Illustration Tumblr_inline_p44xkv8a3F1v1l7xz_500.jpg Asset Gallery Fb-stvalentin-us-5a814c0c8e391.png Timer-help.png .png 1.png 2.png 4h.png 5.png 6h.png 3h.png Trivia * The backgrounds and the male character's outfits are taken from Episode 39. Category:Index Category:Events